Into the Darkness
by Dark Blazing Phoenix
Summary: The NCIS team will have their work cut out for them this time as Al Qaeda plan their newest, biggest attack yet. Watch as a new team come in to assist the NCIS team, lead by a mysterious stranger with links to Gibbs and Ziva that no one will expect. R
1. The Shot

Hey everyone, new story from me :D hope you enjoy it. Yes the first chapter is really short and pretty bad but its just setting things up. Things will most definitely get better. Promise!

_Chapter One: At the CAC pub_

A man stumbled out of the doors from his favourite pub, in his hand a mobile phone. He rested his hand on a wall and looked up. There was blood trickling down his forehead and most of his face was bruised and battered. He knew he had to go, he had to warn everyone…Al Qaeda's biggest attack yet was in it's final stages and he had to warn everyone. As he stumbled along the wall, he kept looking back. Ahead of him he saw a group of strippers. They looked at him and two of them started moving towards him, saying something about a good time. He glanced around the rooftops and saw someone looking down at him, a sniper aiming at them and a red dot on his head. Petty Officer Jackson McDonald looked straight at the man and pressed call on the phone.

"911, what is your emergency?" came a female voice on the phone. It was a pleasant voice, a nice last thing to hear, thought Jackson right before the sniper pulled the trigger and a bullet raced towards him. It only took one shot, and Jackson fell to the ground. A pool of blood began to grow from his head, and the phone fell to the ground. Shouts on the other end began talking about tracing the call. A bullet hit the phone, and the sniper stood up.

The clouds above began to clear a bit and a ray of moonlight showed the man's face. His jet-black hair was long and trailed down to his shoulder. He pulled out a phone and began to call someone. As soon as the line opened he said two things and hung up.

"Mission complete…"

That's the first chapter, hope you liked it. Anyway, from now on the chapters will be a lot longer because this was just to set the scene. Anyway, til next time.


	2. The Scene Of The Crime

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter and thanks sooo much to the people who reviewed and added this story. Once again a short chapter but they'll get longer once I've set things up :)

"DINOZZO!!!" yelled Ziva from across the room, making Tim jump. DiNozzo didn't even flinch. Ziva stormed over and pulled the chair out from under him. Tony landed on the ground and groaned. He sat up and pulled off his sunglasses and then pulled the headphones out of his ears.

"Ouch, what did I do this time Ziva!" demanded DiNozzo. Ziva wordlessly held out a container, and realisation dawned on DiNozzo. His brain began to work out an excuse.

"Well?" Ziva asked after a minute.

"Well, about that…see, McGee was hungry and…" DiNozzo began when Ziva cut him off.

"Timothy didn't eat my lunch, that was you Tony." Ziva said in a dangerous voice. Tony was beginning to worry when Gibbs walked in.

"There's a simple solution you two." Gibbs said in his usual way.

"Really? And what might that be Gibbs?" Asked Ziva. Gibbs turned to the two of them and said quite calmly,

"You could eat his…" Tony took one glance at Ziva and dived for his lunch bag. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"When you least expect it DiNozzo…" Ziva whispered into his ear. Gibbs smirked. Before Tony could answer, Gibb's phone rang. Everyone went quite. If Gibbs was getting a call then there was a new case. The team was on a roll, solving cases quickly and they were happy because it meant that the people doing the wrong thing were getting what they deserved…and less time working cases was a nice bonus. But something about Gibb's face made the team uncomfortable…as if this was not going to be a very easy case…not easy at all. Gibbs spoke to the person on the other end of the phone for about a minute before hanging up and looking around at his team.

"Why are you all still standing there?" he snapped. DiNozzo ran off saying something about the car, while Tim and Ziva ran to get Abby and Ducky. Gibbs turned back to his desk, grabbed his gun, his coffee and his coat, then walked over to the elevator and pressed the down button.

While he stood in the elevator he thought over what he had been told. The victim, Petty Officer Jackson McDonald, had been shot in the head…sniper…and from what he had been told…there was a bunch of witnesses…that meant that the chances of this being an accident were nearly zero. Gibbs didn't believe in accidents with snipers…especially when the victim was an Al Qaeda undercover agent.

Gibbs and the team arrived at the scene reasonably quickly. Tony started driving but after about five minutes Ziva began to complain about his slow driving. Because of the nature of the mission, Gibbs didn't want to waste time, so he told DiNozzo to let Ziva drive so that they could get there sooner. It turned out that the police decided to stop them once, only to see Gibb's badge and hear that there was a mossad agent in the car. Upon arrival, Gibbs walked over to the body. Around him, people began to move aside. The team had been briefed about Gibbs, and not to mess with him. The team followed, Ducky right behind him with the cases of equipment being lugged along by Palmer. Ziva, McGee and Tony began to bag and tag the evidence while Gibbs looked at the body. It was gruesome. A perfect head shot…professional…happy look on his face…must have had a pleasant last moment…meaning he knew he was about to die…wonder what he was out here for? R&R or mission…better check that out…

Whilst Gibbs stood deep in thought, a man above looked onwards with great focus, staring through the crosshair of his weapon. He could take out a big threat here…he held his breath and was about to start really taking aim when a person entered his view. The man gasped and stood back. This was crazy. He had to report back…with that man here…things would not, could not go well. Gritting his teeth, he turned and left the rooftop.

Gibbs started as he heard a soft footstep right behind him. In a rush of adrenaline, he turned, weapon out. He stood face to face with the man behind him, his weapon pointing uselessly at the ground. The man in front of him held a knife to Gibb's throat and a gun at his heart.

"I win" the newcomer said, and Gibbs recognised the Australian accent. He knew who it was. He smiled and holstered his weapon. The man in front of him began putting his own away.

"I see you're still alive…"

Yep, I'm leaving it there so you still don't know who it is, god I'm mean. I should be able to get the next chapter quickly but so, sit back, relax and enjoy the mystery :)


End file.
